A Summer Of Ginny
by mandms
Summary: Harry is invited to spend the summer with the Weasleys and once again sees Ginny, not Ron's younger sister, just Ginny. Sparks will fly....


Rude awakenings

Harry was sitting in his room and had just returned to the Dursley's for the summer. 'Dear god!' he thought to himself. 'If I am bored shitless now how the hell am I going to survive the rest of the summer?' He looked at Hedwig who glared back at him, giving him a hoot and looking away again. 'Great now Hedwig is giving me evil glares, better give her some alone time.' He got up and exited his room, leaving his case half unpacked with his things scattered everywhere. He went down the stairs and found Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Uncle Vernon sitting around the TV. He stood in the hall a while observing from a distance, they were watching Saturday night live some American talk show. They then moved to some kind of skit called "when animals attack in high speed chases II." Harry got bored of this quickly and decided to sneak into Dudley's room, he entered as silently as possible and move towards his computer. There were clothes piled every where and onto of that was a 6 inch layer of candy wrappers. Harry made his way through the river of clothing and over to the computer carefully avoiding a half eaten piece of chocolate cake that had been left on the floor. That's when Harry noticed the stench; it was like it attacked him from behind. He inhaled a chocolate sweaty smell that made his eyes water. He moved toward the computer a bit quicker now, gasping for breathing when he dared. He reached the computer and found it already on; he shook the thing that muggles call a mouse and saw the picture on the screen. His eyes grew wide, it was a picture of Draco Malfoy snogging Dudley. Dear lord, he was giving him the full on treatment. He even saw Malfoy's hand groping at Dudley's chest. He saw a picture of a little printer in the corner and clicked the mouse. Out came a copy. He clicked it again and another came. He continued clicking until he had ten copies. He grabbed the pictures folded them in half and put them in his pocket. He exited the room at full pace and headed upstairs; the Dursleys didn't blink an eyelid. He reached his room and found a quill and some parchment.

_Hey Hermione,_

"Shit," he uttered.

His quill snapped and ink sprayed the walls. He was definitely going to get it from Uncle Vernon.

He picked up a new quill and continued to write to Hermione.

_Have you ever seen a more sickening picture in your entire life, I know I haven't. At least you and the rest of the female population don't have to worry about Malfoy now but you never know he could be a bisexual. I discovered this picture on Dudley's computer, don't ask me how I got on it but I did and when I went to use it this picture was on the screen. I think that one of these pictures would look good on the bulletin board in Gryffindor common room, what do you think?_

_Write to me soon,_

_Harry_

Harry repeated the letter, changing the names of course, and prepared to send it to Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. He then added an extra note to Ron's letter:

_You think it would be too cruel to send a copy to Lucius Malfoy?_

He turned to Hedwig who was still glaring at him; she stared down at the letters and hooted. Harry tied the letters to her legs and told her to send Hermione's last.

Harry went to his case and continued unpacking his things into his cupboard. He found a book that Sirus had given him while he was alive and opened it. Out fell a piece of parchment. Harry picked it up and read:

A spell for duplication, to activate the charm say: 'effingo.' To deactivate the charm say: 'laxo effingo.' Beware; if spell is used to duplicate a person or living thing bad things may happen.

Harry began to drift off, not having slept very much on the Hogwarts express earlier that day.

He awoke to the pecking of Hedwig; she had a letter tied to her leg. Harry turned over and untied it before she flew back into her cage. Harry looked at the letter, it was from Ginny. Harry still thought of Ginny as his best friend's sister, the girl who has had a crush on him ever since he can remember. He opened the letter and began to read:

Hi Harry,

It was great to hear from you so soon. Shortly after all of us received a letter from you we decided that we wanted you to come stay here, away from the torture of those muggles and this Dudley guy who made out with Malfoy. We all agreed that anyone that kisses a Malfoy is just as bad as Draco Malfoy himself. Please say that you will come, we already miss you, well at least I do.

Love Ginny.

Harry raised his eyebrows, love Ginny? For some reason he didn't mind, he actually felt a little warmth building in his chest. Cho had never made him feel this way, what was happening here?

Harry got up and started to make breakfast eager to plunge into the day ahead.


End file.
